ultrafandomcom-20200223-history
The Sunset Wanderer
is the first episode of Ultraman Orb. Summary SSP members Naomi, Jetta and Shin investigated a huge tornado that hits the city after spotting a giant bird. As they get there, another giant appears... Plot 108 years ago, two giants fight amongst each other in the dead of night in a forest, one of them is a silhouetted human-like alien while the other is the deadly Maga-Zetton. All while a foreign girl is watching, the two giants battled it out until the former summoned a sword of light that unleashed a beam so powerful, that it not only destroyed the monster and the sword itself, but also created an explosion massive enough to destroy a city-wide area of the forest. In the aftermath, a man obtained a bright light that revealed to be a card of the legendary Ultraman. Seeing what had happened, the man screamed out in pain and horror. Back in present times, in Kichitachi Tokyo, a mother is reading to her son a book about a bird when the kid noticed a bird-like monster creating an enormous storm consisting of tornadoes that devastate the city. Eventually the destructive activities attract the attention of the Something Search People, or SSP for short. Their captain, Naomi Yumeno, refuses to look into this because she wants to focus on paying the rent and not worry about getting flamed on the social network, but the other members, Jetta Hayami and Shin Matsudo, convince her otherwise that investigating this superstitious behavior would be the perfect opportunity to get into the field and get results as otherwise. Eventually, they decided to go anyway to avoid talking with their landlady, who is asking about paying the rent. Meanwhile, a refrigerated truck driver stops his ride when he hears a harmonica being played in there, and when he opened it up, he found a man who simply needed a ride. Even though the man was concerned that he might not be well in -20 degrees for five hours but the wanderer simply thanked him for the ride and left. In another area, the team decided to conduct the research with Shin's Storm Chaser gadget, when Naomi's uncle and VTL captain, Ittestsu Shibukawa, showed up and argued about their activities until they hear a monster cry and encounter the wandering nomad who encourages them to evacuate from the "devil's wind". Shortly after that, the storms start to act up again and the three decided to scout it out in their vehicle, the SSP-7. While struggled to make by in the storm, the team comes across the strange man again and got picked up by one of the tornadoes. They then briefly came across the monster responsible for all of this the "King Demon Beast of Wind", Maga-Basser. Soon afterwards, while they were trying to film the action, another giant appeared and fought the other one. The vehicle eventually fell back to the ground due to gravity but they were saved by the benevolent giant before they crashed. The team hoped to get a lot of hits from recording the action, but unfortunately, it only got footage of Naomi freaking out. Back at the base, Shin reported to the others that the "devil's wind" was mentioned in Pacific legends and according to weather reports and the Lorenz equation, the monster's activities created several other hurricanes across the world. With that, the team decided to find the monster tomorrow. Getting bored, Naomi decided to buy an espresso and coffee for the fellow members, when she bumps into a strapping young man who claims to be a big fan of storms, providing relief from the dullness of peace and he even found a sudden interest in her. After Naomi noticed something was off about him before his abrupt disappearance (his form briefly flicker to that of humanoid, armor-clad demon when lightning flashed on the background) the others notified her that the storms returned but Naomi suddenly got picked up by one of the storms. When all hope seemed lost to her, the wanderer appeared again and saved her with his surprisingly superhuman abilities. Afterwards, Maga-Basser finally decided to reveal himself and go on a rampage. The man left Naomi in the care of her uncle while he goes inside of a photo booth and uses a spherical like object and two Ultraman cards to transform, for the first time in years, into a giant of light, who the handsome man later dubs as Ultraman Orb, a warrior of light. Orb fights the monster in his Spacium Zeperion form and, after a long fought brawl, defeats Maga-Basser with his Sperion Ray before his Fusion Up could break apart. The man emerged from the photo booth and used the the ring's powers to turn the Maga Crystal into the Fusion Card for the Ultra who sealed it in the first place, Ultraman Mebius. After witnessing the VTL squad leave in their Z-VTOL, they spot the wanderer, gave back the harmonica that Naomi recovered from while they were in the storm, thanked each other, and witnessed him leave after saying that they will run into each other again someday. They then listened to him play that harmonica with Naomi mentioning that she heard the tune before. Later that night, the handsome man is revealed to be a sinister felon with a device similar to the one the wanderer had, and, while he retrieved a card of the monster that attacked that day, wondered if Orb was a light of hope or infinite darkness. Gai's Ultra Hero Special Study *Gai: Ultra Hero Special Study. Here's today's hero! *Orb Ring: Ultraman Mebius! *Gai: The young hero of the Space Garrison, Mebius. When the Alien Empera tried to destroy the universe, he courageously challenged him! And today's monster... *Orb Ring: Maga-Basser! *Gai: The King Demon Beast of Wind, Maga-Basser. A fearsome beast who unleashes powerful blasts of wind. Mebius was keeping him sealed away. Be sure to watch next time! Cast * : * : * : * : * : * : Guest Cast *Natasha Romanová: *House Owner (Voice): *TV Announcer (Voice): *Truck Driver: *Mother: , *Child: , Suit Actors * : * : * : Appearances Ultra Warriors *Ultraman Orb **Spacium Zeperion Kaiju *Maga-Zetton *Maga-Basser Quotes Deleted Scenes *Scene 16: A scene where Naomi accidently bumps into Juggler, following a spilled coffee in his suit, and his unused dialog possibly speaks as "From now on, I will remember this encounter by this coffee" **(Note: Translation could be inaccurate) Commentary: Naomi Yumeno bumps coffee to Juggler, in the scene where Jugglus Juggler encounters for the first time. At that time, he gave a gentlemanly word so gentle as the imaginary future could not be imagined. One of the words connecting two people "coffee". The beginning was this place. **Comment from Director Taguchi: Juggler is young Hey I wanted to do such a gentleman that is such a noble gentleman, so I felt a little bad feeling in the first episode a little. *Scene 19: A scene features Shibukawa spins Naomi around while carrying her when he is in patrol situation, after Gai keep it for her. **Explanation: This cut is actually cut of Shingo Yanagisawa who is Shibukawa Ittesu role. To Yanagisawa-san, it was the first photograph taken for Ultraman Orb. Numbers of ad libs of Yanagisawa clan explosion from the start! We would like you to enjoy the part you could not show on the broadcast. **Comment from Director Taguchi: Although Yanagisawa's adorable art of a gem was the first story I had to draw, it was a bunch of tears so I cut it out... Easter Eggs *This episode features an easter egg from the Ultra Q episode, I Saw a Bird. While Jetta was scrolling through tweets about Maga-Basser, a shadowed photo of Larugeus was shown along with a catchphrase of the episode title from its uploader. *While Jetta is watching the news broadcast, a magazine next to him is titled "Astra" likely referencing Ultraman Leo's twin brother Astra. *On the newspaper that is blown into Ittestu's face, there is a headline that reads: "Both Cars and Buildings got Chopped Off" referencing Episode 14 of Ultraman Taro: Taro's Head Got Chopped Off! **Also on this article, the author is named Isamu Hoshino. Trivia *The scene where the Rusalka forest was engulfed by an atom-bomb like explosion, is a reference to the Tunguska Event. *This episode features the first recording of these actors: **Hideo Ishiguro / Gai Kurenai: his transformation scene in the photo booth. ***Said recording took place sometime in March 2016, four months before the episode's premier. **Miyabi Matsuura / Naomi Yumeno: freaking out in Gai hands just after being rescued from a tornado while witnessing Maga-Basser. Category:Ultraman Orb Category:Ultraman Orb Episodes Category:Episodes Category:Season Premiere